BLACK BUBBLEGUM by EverIntruiged in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Ela só queria sexo. Ele não podia resistir a ela - tanto seus hormônios, como seu coração. Uma história sobre se apaixonar sem querer e ter seu coração partido quando não era suposto.
1. Prólogo

_I want to thanks the author, Connie, for allowing this translation. She was extremely friendly and polite when sent me the answer, some authors should learn from it. Here is my thank you to Connie for being so kind._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Eu queria agradecer imensamente à autora, Connie, por autorizar essa tradução. Ela foi extremamente simpática e educada quando me respondeu, algumas tradutoras deveriam aprender com ela. Fica aqui o meu muito obrigada à Connie por ser tão gentil._

_

* * *

_

**BLACK BUBBLEGUM**

**Autora: ****EverIntruiged ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1591587/ EverIntruiged )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: ****Black Bubblegum (** http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5473588/ 1/ Black_Bubblegum )

**Sinopse: **Ela só queria sexo. Ele não podia resistir a ela - tanto seus hormônios, como seu coração. Uma história sobre se apaixonar sem querer e ter seu coração partido quando não era suposto.

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Connie._

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Inspirada por uma amiga e um professor. Madura. É uma história nova e, espero, que a minha escrita não seja tão terrível como era antes._

_

* * *

_

**CHICLETE PRETO**

**Prólogo**

Ela entrou, camisa hippie sem costas e decote aberto. As luzes apenas pareciam iluminar a tinta em sua omoplata e um filete de preto em seu quadril. Confiança emanava dela, mas ela não era intimidante... apenas ligeiramente _sexy_. Jeans apertado, verde solto em cima e os mais desgastados AllStars que eu já tinha visto em pernas tão torneadas. Longa e ágil, a deusa de cabelos castanhos - e ela era minha. De certa forma. De uma maneira apenas suficiente para satisfazer.

Bella sentou-se no banco que eu tinha reservado para ela, uma deselegante confusão tentando colocar sua bolsa, pegar seu notebook e sentar de pernas cruzadas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Arrumei-a e ela respirou uma risada, olhos suaves e tom ainda mais suave. Depois de cair para trás, seus longos cabelos castanhos varreram as costas da cadeira e meu braço, "Olá, Edward".

Apesar da atração e da fraqueza repentina dos meus joelhos, eu consegui conversar algum tipo de saudação genérica – lendo seus lábios para os seus pensamentos, mas incapaz de ler sua mente. Era assustador, interessante e maravilhoso. Eu conhecia Bella desde que ela era uma desajeitada menina estranha, preferindo brincar com os meus Power Rangers do que brincar de Barbie. Ela roubou meus carrinhos Hot Wheel e decepou-os em algo irreconhecível, e aprendeu piano antes que eu sequer tivesse um interesse nele. Bella me conhecia muito bem e ela poderia me ler como um livro, sabendo quase o que dizer na hora certa. Eu gostava do seu humor, sua franqueza, como ela agia tão obstinada, quando ela é, na verdade, a pessoa mais insegura. Ela não é linda, deslumbrante como as supermodelos – mas, mais apenas como... chiclete. Confortante e doce, consolador e aborrecedor, mas delicioso.

Senti um golpe repentino em minhas costelas e percebi que Bella me acotovelou para prestar atenção ao professor, que é um professor radical e legal – listras brancas forrando seu cabelo castanho escuro, mas que não podiam competir com as calças listradas e tênis de correr cor de rosa. Morgan comandava a sala com apenas um olhar, sorrisos suficientes para fazer você desfrutar da aula e colocá-lo à vontade, mas tem aquele ar de inteligência e autoridade para ter certeza que você malditamente fique na sua lista de bom aluno.

Dei de ombros, fingindo não me importar e tentando tirar toda atitude de 'o que quer que seja', mas enquanto meus olhos estavam no relógio, meus ouvidos estavam no professor.

"Sério, Edward, você não pode arrastar essa coisa toda desleixada, Esme treinou a postura com você como uma criança, e você pensa seriamente que dois anos da chamada independência vão mudar isso? Endireite-se fodidamente e escreva as notas." Ela sibilou, irritada e corada, rolando os olhos e com voz de desaprovação.

Eu sorri, eu nunca precisei escrever notas, eu tinha uma memória fotográfica e bastante conhecimento para passar ao longo do ano. Eu não seria excelente, mas eu poderia empurrar uma marca que passa facilmente.

"Basta escrever as notas pra mim, por favor? Você sabe que não posso estudar com as anotações que eu escrevo – elas são quase ilegíveis".

Suspirei, eu sabia que de alguma forma eu acabaria escrevendo notas durante a aula, se não para meu próprio benefício, mas para o de Bella, mas eu não podia desistir tão facilmente. Fechei meus olhos e estiquei o pescoço preguiçosamente, mantendo o sorriso no meu rosto. "Apenas digite-o, então".

Eu não podia vê-lo, mas eu podia sentir seu olhar irritado, "Eu fico muito presa nos erros gramaticais e besteiras quando eu digito e perco muita coisa. Por favor, Edward. Você vai acabar fazendo isso de qualquer maneira, nós dois sabemos disso".

"Está bem." Eu nunca poderia negar qualquer coisa a ela, e eu tenho certeza que ela sabia disso.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Esse é apenas o prólogo... o que acharam? O que vc's pensam que vem pela frente? Essa fic é pequena, tem apenas 8 capítulos... Postarei sempre de segunda-feira. _

_E, claro, deixem reviews e dêem suas opiniões!_

_Bjs..._

_**Ju**_


	2. 1 – Por que eles chamam de 'Bons Dias?

**Capítulo 1 – Por que eles chamam de '****Bons Dias'?**

"Nós simplesmente devemos ter relações sexuais um com o outro, Edward".

"Uh huh." Eu murmurei, meio ouvindo, meio desejando e um terço cansado. Bella sempre dizia isso pelo menos uma vez por semana, quando estamos farreando com pizza e cerveja e assistindo a algum filme sórdido que Bella sempre escolhe - principalmente porque eu a deixo e principalmente porque eu realmente não me importo.

Ela se senta no pequeno espaço do sofá em que eu não estou esparramado e me balança nos ombros. Eu estou com os olhos ao nível do peito dela e apenas sorrio preguiçosamente, perfeitamente satisfeito com a visão. Bella se cobre uma vez que ela percebe e me dá um olhar seco e, de repente, sua provocadora modéstia está agora tingida com uma seriedade tímida, "Não realmente, Edward. Faz cinco meses porque Garrett simplesmente tinha que se apaixonar por Katie. De resto, não é como se qualquer outra coisa fosse o suficiente." Estou vagamente excitado, apenas com o tema da conversa, mas principalmente porque eu gostaria de saber sobre o 'qualquer outra coisa' que ela menciona.

Era uma pena sobre Garrett, apesar de tudo. Ele era um cara decente, legal o suficiente para me dar ingressos para shows, mas nerd o suficiente para cantar junto com John Lennon. Ele era bom para Bella e ele era o único que era genuine e gentil o suficiente para lidar com toda a merda de sua virgindade.

Bella ainda está séria e parece solene e triste, o que eu não gosto em seu rosto bonito, assim eu volto minha atenção para ela - ignorando a tontura que eu sinto. "Edward, nós devemos simplesmente fazer isso. Quero dizer, nós tivemos as coisas mais embaraçosas um com o outro…isso não deveria ser tão complicado. Faremos apenas a mesma coisa, apenas amigos, exceto que eu e você vamos foder algumas vezes - apenas o suficiente, você sabe?..."

Ela está divagando e indo adiante e, enquanto seu blush parece adorável, eu realmente não quero perder a cena de nudez de Rachel McAdams na tela, então eu a paro. "Claro. Sem problema, você sabe que não posso recusar essas ofertas, mas temos que ir com calma com isso".

Bella faz uma pausa, uma espécie de surpresa com a minha aceitação súbita. Ela espreita para mais perto de mim, sua respiração quente e doce formigando meu rosto. "Eu não estou brincando, Bella." E eu não estou. Porque seria ótimo ter relações sexuais com Bella. Nós somos bons amigos, não mais melhores amigos, mas costumávamos ser. Sua menstruação tinha vazado para a minha jaqueta e eu tinha vomitado em seus sapatos, então isso é legal. Nós totalmente faríamos este 'amigos com benefícios' sem a merda de foder com tudo como geralmente acontece.

Ela assentiu, um sorriso iluminando seus olhos e bochechas e ela não se parece nem um pouco bêbada para mim, exceto pelos olhos brilhando. "No entanto, o que você quer dizer com ir com calma?"

É a minha vez de dar-lhe um olhar seco, mas as minhas características faciais estão muito relaxadas pelo álcool e acho que ele saiu estranho. "Bem, eu certamente não vou enfiar meu pau dentro de você agora. Precisamos nos preparar de alguma forma, por isso não é literalmente tocar, gozar e ir embora".

Bella sorri e concorda e, de repente, o olhar inseguro aparece. _E agora?_ Isto está ficando meio estranho agora e eu detesto isso porque nós nunca tivemos conversas estranhas até agora. Eu espero.

Ela não consegue lidar com a tensão e diz abruptamente no silêncio, "Mas, isso não vai mudar nada, certo? Quero dizer, eu gosto de você como amigo Edward, um grande amigo - mas eu não penso que eu poderia suportar você se fôssemos mais próximos".

"Bem, odeio quebrar isso pra você, mas para que isso funcione, eu estarei um pouco mais próximo, querida".

Ela dá um suspiro exasperado e eu sorrio porque irritá-la é sempre tão divertido e fácil de fazer, "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

Eu concordo, "Sim, eu sei. E, não se preocupe, não vou cair de ponta cabeça por você." E eu não iria - a idéia era simplesmente de fazer rir. Eu não acho que eu poderia me apaixonar por uma garota que mostrou sua calcinha para o mundo inteiro quando ela tinha oito anos, ou alguém com quem eu brinquei de Star Wars com réguas como sabres de luz quando éramos pequenos. Nós éramos amigos e eu nunca iria querer prejudicar isso porque ela sempre esteve lá.

Eu nunca poderia viver sem chiclete e eu estou perfeitamente satisfeito. Eu não pediria por mais nada.

Depois de ficarmos bêbados o suficiente para rolar na cama um com o outro, eu devia ter mordido de volta a minha língua. Bella é simplesmente tão fodidamente adorável, de olhos apertados e contraindo o nariz, eu quase quero beijá-la sem sentido.

Então eu beijo.

Mas então seus gemidos me deixam louco, mãos agarradas e, de repente, eu estou sem camisa e pressionando contra seu corpo, separado apenas por uma blusa fina que ela está vestindo. Eu observo que seus braços estão meio ásperos e cobertos de arrepios e, depois de um caminho muito longo, percebo que ela deve estar congelando - eu sempre tive o hábito de roubar as cobertas durante a noite.

Nós não dormimos juntos, bem, não figurativamente. Literalmente, nós dormimos. Como ela na cama comigo e passando a noite. Eu me pergunto se talvez nós deveríamos ter apenas fodido porque eu tenho a ereção matinal e a sombra da sonolência distorcendo meu juízo porque com o seu corpo macio esfregando contra mim em todos os lugares, suave e não suficientemente me friccionando para conseguir alguma coisa com isso, mas apenas palpitando batimentos cardíacos e cílios… eu já estou respirando muito fortemente e tentando me controlar, já que ela está dormindo… e eu não posso simplesmente fodê-la enquanto ela está dormindo.

É uma merda. Eu recosto de volta na cama, não querendo me mover _da _cama, mas mais ainda _na_ cama, e agarro Bella e tenho minha maneira com ela. Eu não posso porque eu amo essa tortura de toques suaves e eu não quero nunca que isso pare. Eu aperto os lençóis e fecho meus olhos, ignorando a pele luminescente que eu sei que está lá implorando para ser tocada… a linha do estômago com sua parte superior subindo e eu jogo o cobertor sobre ela, cobrindo tudo, exceto aqueles ombros delicados, curvados exatamante para se encaixar… e aquele pescoço para mordiscar… _porra_!

É realmente muito cedo da manhã. Eu rosnei porque suas pernas se curvam em torno das minhas enquanto ela tenta se aproximar. Eu engulo forte, as respirações ficando mais pesadas e difícil de manter a calma e eu não posso entender porque nós estamos esperando, ou fodidamente indo com calma para algo que claramente vai beneficiar tanto nós dois. Sua camiseta, um sutiã, provavelmente alguma calcinha e sua calça de pijama muito fácil e simples de tirar são tudo o que separam um corpo muito nu e quente do meu. _Tem sido um longo período de abstinência._ Eu inspiro profundamente assim que percebo isso e aperto meus olhos, e não me atrevo a soltar os lençóis que estão torcidos debaixo dos meus dedos porque se eu soltar - eu não acho que posso ser considerado responsável pelas minhas ações.

Seu corpo arqueia e vem para um contato com minha virilha e peito com muito mais força do que eu jamais poderia antecipar e eu não acho que posso resistir à tentação de insultos que está meio deitada em cima de mim e seus lábios molhados e respiração tão perto do meu ouvido, e eu juro por Deus - ela vai lamber meu lóbulo da orelha e eu vou explodir.

Ela não lambe, infelizmente, mas eu imagino que sim - e um monte de outras coisas, que me fazem querê-la ainda mais do que eu posso agüentar. O calor está evaporando de seu corpo para o meu e eu apenas preciso dela mais perto.

Eu me lanço para fora da cama e mergulho no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro tão frio quanto poderia. Tenho certeza que liquidei Bella para fora de mim muito rudemente, mas eu não posso voltar atrás e verificar aquela irresistível garota na minha atual condição, então eu tomo o banho mais rápido da minha vida, rezando para que eu não pegue hipotermia, me visto com algum roupão de babados, mas super macio que é surpreendentemente quente e verifico a linda mulher na minha cama.

Ela ainda está dormindo profundamente, seu cabelo e o braço envoltos em seu rosto e eu juro que ela está flexionando sua bunda em seu sono porque isso simplesmente parece tão malditamente bom.

Eu sempre soube que eu não podia resistir a Bella, seus olhos eram muito inocentes e muito suplicantes, seu rosto muito persuasivo e compreensivo. Eu apenas assumi que eu nunca perderia o controle sobre seu corpo.

Afasto-me da idéia muito convidativa de voltar para a cama e me viro para a cozinha. Eu sei que esta situação é muito fodida, mas comida sempre foi conhecida para fazer as coisas melhores.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam? Estão gostando dessa fic? Deixem reviews!_

_Um a__viso... eu preciso dar um tempo com as traduções, tem muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida nesse momento e eu não estou conseguindo dar conta de tudo. Provavelmente ficarei algumas semanas sem postar, mas em no máximo um mês eu volto com tudo. Não estou abandonando nenhuma fic, apenas preciso de um tempo pra colocar minha vida em ordem. Desculpem por isso!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. 2 – Conseguindo um pouco de amor

**Capítulo 2 – Conseguindo ****um pouco de amor**

Eu vou para a cozinha e, olhando para o relógio do microondas, percebo o quão cedo realmente é. Eu faço um pequeno café da manhã caseiro para Bella, sabendo que a garota estaria morrendo de fome depois que acordasse. Fiz Kraft Dinner***** no fogão e lembrei-me de colocar uma nova escova de dentes na pia do banheiro antes de me acomodar na sala. Livro, uma caixas de pizza, tecidos e várias outras coisas jazem por todo o chão, fazendo o meu pequeno apartamento parecer ainda mais lotado. Compulsivamente, da educação da minha mãe, eu limpo tudo e volto para o meu amado KD e coloco-o no microondas, gelando, mas pronto para ser aquecido com o aperto de um botão quando Bella acordar.

_*__Kraft Dinner__: macarrão e queijo._

Eu me estabeleço no sofá e percebo que não posso distrair, ou negar o que havia acontecido com Bella. Sento-me ereto e rapidamente ligo para a minha irmã, em vez do meu melhor amigo, o que é tão patético e triste que eu não posso concentrar nisso agora. Alice felizmente atende, mesmo que ainda seja uma hora profana – 4:30 da manhã - e ela parece interessada e preocupada desde o primeiro "Olá".

"Hey, Edward, o que está errado?"

"Nada." Eu murmuro, como você diz à sua irmã mais velha que você está excitado?

Por sorte, Alice é boa e apenas aguarda pacientemente na linha, e eu odeio segurar o telefone na minha orelha parecendo um idiota, por isso eu só digo o que está errado... tudo, desde a revelação de Bella bêbada e a minha própria situação esta manhã.

"E o que você quer que eu faça, Edward?"

Eu olho de volta para o telefone, meio surpreso com a pergunta porque esta deveria ser a minha pergunta. Ela tem quase 30 anos e ela é uma garota e ela deve saber essas coisas!

Alice suspira e bufa com o comentário que eu acidentalmente disse em voz alta, "Para o registro, Edward. Eu tenho apenas 29, e eu não sei tudo! Mas, já que você me ligou às quatro da manhã, você provavelmente tem uma idéia do que eu posso fazer para corrigir essa bagunça estúpida que você se meteu".

De repente, estou envergonhado, e eu me sinto realmente culpado, primeiro porque Alice tem sempre uma maneira de fazer as pessoas simpatizarem com ela, e segundo porque ela está certa.

"Bem, talvez você pudesse arranjar um cara para Bella? Você a conhece quase tão bem como eu, tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém".

"Sim, Edward, eu estou indo para o campus encontrar uma porra de um homem de 20 anos e convencê-lo a ir em um encontro... não comigo, mas com uma amiga!"

Seu temperamento me assusta, mas eu percebo que sempre aprecio meu sono também, então eu entendo, e eu preciso dela para fazer isso por mim, então eu sugo e começo a pesar. Eu também sei que Alice não tem ninguém, nenhum namorado, ou qualquer coisa, e talvez ela queira sair à procura de homens para si mesma. "Por favor, Alice. Parece que você está na mesma idade que eu, que, para o registro, é _vinte e um_, e você tem aquele jeito de lidar com as pessoas, de fazer as pessoas simplesmente a ouvirem e fazerem favores para você porque você é... você, Alice".

Não foi a persuasão mais eloqüente, mas poderia funcionar. Sua bufada dramática e, em seguida, desligar o telefone significavam que ela concordou, mas ela apenas não quis dizer as palavras.

Eu sorri. Arranjar Bella com outra pessoa significa que eu poderia sair desta bagunça.

Eu recosto no sofá e depois de verificar que cada coisa está desligada, eu fecho meus olhos. A próxima coisa que eu sei, é Bella me perguntando, "É macarrão e queijo que eu sinto o cheiro?"

Bella aparece na minha sala, indo em direção à cozinha, e eu arremesso para cima e me dirijo à massa. Eu acho que estou realmente ficando louco porque eu nunca percebi as mechas vermelhas em seu cabelo antes – e eu percebo agora, e eu acho que é incrível e legal e tão sensual e sedutor e eu sei que ele termina de modo que roça seus mamilos e...

_Merda._

Eu sorrio para Bella, concentrando-me muito forte para ter certeza de que eu mantenho meus olhos nos olhos dela e não em qualquer outro lugar, e tendo certeza que eu não me pareço com o pervertido assustador que é como eu me sinto agora. Mas, felizmente, a cochilada que eu dei no sofá, evidentemente, me fez algum bem porque eu racionalizo que, obviamente, é normal que eu me sinta atraído por uma garota com quem eu terei relações sexuais.

Eu sento na mesa da cozinha agora e ela se senta à minha frente, bloqueando a substância viscosa e não natural de alimento amarelo laranja que eu fiz para ela. Ela está tentando esconder o rosto de nojo, mas ela não está fazendo muito sucesso.

Eu dou risada, "Você sabe, se você não quiser, você não tem que comer."

Ela olha para mim com os olhos arregalados e finge confusão, "O que você quer dizer? Que não é amor sobre a merda da comida processada e coloração medonha?"

Estou sem palavras porque essa merda processada é boa. Eu vivo disso. "Não, realmente. Se você não gosta, você pode simplesmente jogá-la fora. Sinta-se em casa e todas essas coisas de hospitalidade que eu deveria dizer".

Bella balança a cabeça, "Desculpe. Eu só... me sinto meio estranha e, você sabe, nós não estamos mais tão próximos, e você foi bom o suficiente para me fazer café da manhã, então eu pensei que eu tinha que comê-lo".

Eu pego a sua tigela e olho para a massa de grãos que eu estou segurando - em vez de olhar para Bella. Eu quero repreendê-la e dizer a ela para não ser boba e perguntar qual o tipo de bobagem que ela está vomitando em mim... mas eu entendi. Isto _é_ estranho. Bella esteve em minha casa antes, mas nunca fomos apenas nós dois e, certamente, nunca nessa atmosfera íntima de comer o café da manhã. Isso é estranho. Eu ainda estou olhando para a massa amarela e, embora eu tenha estado comendo isso por anos, só agora percebo o quão anormal a cor realmente é.

Eu não sei mais o que dizer, ou fazer em torno de Bella. Quero dizer, ela se sentia suja e queria tomar um banho e, quando ela quis voltar para casa, eu não sei por que eu estava tentando convencê-la a ficar, mas eu a convenci, então ela ficou, então eu deixei-a usar o banheiro e tudo o que eu podia ouvia era a água correndo enquanto eu estava lavando a louça. O perfume de limão do sabão da lava-louças me faz pensar.

Atinge-me agora o quão complicada toda essa situação é... é absoluta-fodida-mente insano. Mas, eu não quero sair dessa. Eu quero ficar aqui e estar nessa coisa de 'amigos com benefícios'.

Claramente, se os outros relacionamentos nunca preencheram essa coisa faltando que eu sempre tive, talvez essa relação fizesse isso.

Lembro-me de implorar para Alice encontrar um outro cara para Bella, mas eu percebo que eu não quero que ela faça isso. Eu quero tentar isso com Bella e eu quero ver o que acontece porque eu tenho bastante fé em nossa amizade, que durará através disso. Eu não sei como dar a notícia a Alice porque, se eu mesmo estou me dando chicotadas, então eu nem sequer quero reconhecer como estou abusando da minha irmã. É tão difícil, no entanto. Eu sei que esta manhã, essa era a pior coisa que eu conseguia pensar que poderia pôr em risco a nossa amizade, mas agora não parece tão ruim. Acho que eu estava desorientado esta manhã, mas estou tão fodidamente confuso que isso não é nem mesmo engraçado.

Eu quero foder Bella? Sim. Sim, eu quero. É claro que eu quero.

Eu _vou _foder Bella? Sim. Sim, eu vou. É claro que eu vou.

Nós vamos ficar bem? Sim. Sim, nós vamos. É claro que nós ficaremos bem.

Agora, se eu simplesmente pudesse convencer-me... tudo seria fodidamente bonito.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora**__**: **__Deveria ser confuso, o nosso menino está indo em direção a emoções conflitantes, querendo ser atencioso e querendo foder._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Gostaram? Deixem reviews e mostrem o que estão achando!_

_Eu sei que estou um pouco ausente, mas se vc's leram o aviso no meu perfil eu retomarei em breve com postagens diárias em todas as fics, já estou montando um cronograma e as atualizações serão mais "rápidas", pois já tenho algumas fics na espera para serem iniciadas... Portanto, quanto mais reviews vc's deixarem, mais motivada eu fico e mais fics eu traduzo e posto pra vc's! _

_Se vc's forem bonzinhos e deixarem pelo menos 10 reviews, na sexta-feira eu posto mais um cap. aqui!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. 3 – Você estará pronta?

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Aproveite este capítulo. Eu acho que é bastante significativo, mas talvez eu tenha ido um pouco longe demais com a coisa da 'metáfora' que eu estava tentando retirar._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3 – Você estará pronta****?**

Bella sai do chuveiro, toalha enrolada em volta dela, cabelo molhado e vapor saindo dela e eu juro por Deus que ela está tentando me torturar porque ela está _daquele_ jeito e ela me pergunta se tenho alguma roupa extra. Mas que está tudo bem se eu não tiver.

Então, percebi que sua pergunta é perfeitamente e completamente válida e totalmente faz sentido, mas ainda assim... ela está me provocando, balançando com a toalha e nada mais. Eu aceno e dou a ela uma das minhas camisas que são um pouco confortáveis para mim e, enquanto estou à procura de uma cueca para ela, Bella ri e diz que seu jeans está bem.

Ela se vira e volta para o banheiro para se trocar e eu vejo a tatuagem em sua omoplata, um nítido e claro 'Marie' como no dia em que ela fez.

Nós estamos no estúdio de tatuagens e tem umas luzes brilhantes e limpas e realmente cheio de estilo e merda organizada. Nós estivemos esperando por algumas horas para a senhora terminar o modelo de Bella e a senhora está fazendo a minha com a mão.

Seu celular vibra, mas Bella não faz um movimento para atender, então eu faço isso para ela, sabendo que é Renée. "Isso já começou? Você ainda está fazendo? Como você está indo, babes?" Estou rindo ao apelido que Renée tinha para Bella desde que ela se lembra.

A decepção maternal tinge seu tom quando ela percebe que sou apenas eu. "Oh, Edward, oi".

Bella está nervosa como o inferno, então eu imagino que dar o telefone para ela pode não ser uma boa idéia porque ela provavelmente vai vomitar em cima dele.

"Hey, Senhora Swan." E eu tento responder a todas as perguntas que ela faz, "Não, ela não está na cadeira ainda, mas estará em poucos minutos, e Bella parece muito nervosa, mas ela está totalmente certa de que ela quer fazer isso".

Renée murmura algo para Charlie, que eu assumo que está ao seu lado, "Maldição. Eu queria estar aí para ela, adolescentes estúpidos e sua trilha de independência... eu fiz a minha primeira tatuagem com meus pais, e não era 'aleijado'".

Eu sussurro para Bella, "Sim, ambos ainda estão chateados por você não deixá-los vir com você".

Bella ainda não é muito reativa, mas ela balança a cabeça um pouco, um pouco sorridente com a tolice de seus pais, então eu sei que ela ouviu e não foi muito longe no medo.

Eu estou realmente confuso comigo mesmo de por que eu estou sentado aqui com ela. Normalmente, seria Ângela, ou Ben, ou Garrett aqui... mas, aqui estou eu. Então, novamente, eu sei que Bella queria fazer isso de forma independente, querendo sair da sua trilha de rebelião, o que realmente não faz sentido, já que Charlie e Renée estão completamente bem com isso. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu sei que estava me impondo a Bella e pedi a ela para me trazer junto porque eu tenho a noção radical na minha cabeça de que fazer uma tatuagem é o que eu quero. Agora. Eu nem mesmo sei como Esme ou Carslile vão reagir, mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Então, eu não penso.

Olhando a expressão verde de Bella, eu acho que ela está feliz, porém, ela me trouxe junto a este caminho muito brilhantemente para o iluminado salão.

Posso trocar mais palavras com Renée e, em seguida, Charlie, que aposta que se eu não me atrever fazer um som quando recebo a minha e eu levo a aposta. Porque eu sou um idiota estúpido. A conversa só dura alguns minutos, já que o artista bonito está vindo e precisa deixar Bella pronta. Eu desligo e dou a ela o celular de volta enquanto Bella se levanta.

"Por que você está recebendo Marie em seu ombro, Bella? Você não ia fazer algumas estrelas de Rhianna, ou borboletas, ou merda?" Eu insulto, mas ela fica e, além disso, eu ainda sou um burro eloqüente quando bêbado.

"Estou fazendo Marie pela minha avó, Edward. Você sabe disso. Além do mais, você é o único fazendo uma árvore de merda".

Eu ri porque faz totalmente sentido ter uma árvore. Eu não sei por que, mas faz. Só tem que ser algum tipo de planta, ou merda de natureza. Eu não estava prestes a fazer uma flor, ou uma maçã, ou algo igualmente estranho, mas eu gostei dessa árvore. Eu a vi na pasta do tatuador que eu estava verificando e parecia legal.

Agora, minha menina está com dor com o cabelo bagunçado e segurando meu braço, jurando e beliscando e apenas apertando a porra do meu braço. Estou meio chateado, mas eu não sei como arrancar meu braço para longe da garota sem quebrar seu coração e Bella é malditamente assustadora quando ela está chateada, então eu nem sequer me atrevo a tentar. Eu a distraio, "Então, me diga novamente por que você está fazendo o nome da sua avó?"

Eu provavelmente deveria saber isso, na verdade, eu provavelmente sabia. Eu simplesmente esqueci. Ela revira os olhos e bufa uma enorme respiração, mas diminui o aperto no meu braço, por isso peço-lhe para continuar falando.

"Porque quando eu penso na minha avó, eu penso em fumar charuto e risadas, jardinagem e derrubada de pinheiros durante o Natal. Ela sempre cheirava a bolachas de gengibre misturado com perfume terrível e madeira, mas eu gostava. Ela poderia cozinhar uma lasanha mediana, mas as sobremesas eram completamente de se perder..." Bella divaga, olhos um pouco tontos enquanto eu acho que ela está lembrando da avó. Eu nunca me senti próximo da minha avó, ele simplesmente estava _lá _– mas, quando ela morreu, eu percebi o quanto eu sentia falta dela e quanto ela significava para mim. O dela foi o único funeral que eu chorei durante a cerimônia.

Bella ainda está falando, mas eu não me importo porque quase abafa completamente o zumbido aterrorizante da agulha que está trabalhando em suas costas. "Ela era aventureira e tão cheia de vida. Você entendeu? Você vê isso, Edward?"

Eu estou meio lembrando também e quando eu olho para o rosto dela, tão grave e estressado, eu respondo, "Sim." Eu vejo fogo e faísca, ousadia e coragem com aquele medo inseguro rastejando. Eu vejo a mulher se atrevendo a falar o que pensa, mas que sabe quando deve segurar a língua. Eu estou olhando profundamente em seus olhos agora, "Eu entendo, Bella. Eu vejo isso".

Eu quase quero prolongar isso e, mas então, o artista que vai trabalhar em mim está pronto e vou começar a tatuar a árvore no braço que Bella deixou entorpecido. Eu esqueço minha linha de pensamento completamente com os nervos tomando conta de mim e eu me sento na cadeira, esperando o pior. Então, eu me lembro que, por causa de uma aposta com Charlie, eu não posso fazer um barulho. Maldição.

Eu estou olhando para meu antebraço, onde a árvore é, e eu gosto dela. Eu não me arrependo. Na época, eu xinguei cada nome na Bíblia, apesar de, realmente, como eu digo às pessoas agora, que não foi nada e que realmente parecia um gato arranhando-lhe uma e outra vez. Bella é a única que sabe como eu reagi de verdade... e, mesmo assim, ela lidou com a tatuagem melhor do que eu.

Isso, e eu estava com medo que a senhora tatuagem estragaria. Quero dizer, Bella tinha um modelo, e eu... não. Porque eu não queria um. Havia algo sobre não ter um modelo que adicionava à decisão espontânea. Eu gosto dela, no entanto, e se eu tivesse coragem suficiente como Bella tinha, eu gostaria de fazer uma outra. Mas eu não tenho.

Acho que percebo exatamente o quão mais destemida Bella é, pronta para entrar em alguma coisa. Embora, eu acho que eu sou tão mau também, concordando com tudo contanto que eu receba a emoção. É tanto bravura, ou simplesmente estupidez. Naturalmente, porém, Bella sabe ao certo que ela quer uma tatuagem... ela tinha planejado tudo isso, pediu aos seus pais, verificou os artistas... Eu só fui junto com ela. Eu me pergunto o que teria acontecido se a tatuagem tivesse dado errado, mas eu provavelmente teria lidado com isso, talvez tentando passá-la como uma espécie de cicatriz máscula. Eu realmente não sei. Eu nunca tento pensar assim tão longe.

Isto quer dizer que Bella está preparada? Para qualquer coisa? Para qualquer uma das conseqüências? Ela planejou isso quando me pediu para concordar com essa coisa do sexo? Bella estava preparado para _isso_?

Eu tomo muito tempo em toda a minha 'reflexão' e flashback para momentos passados, que eu vejo Bella sentada no sofá e mudando os canais com o controle remoto da televisão, esperando que eu tenha descoberto a minha merda.

Ela percebe que eu termino, aperto o botão para desligar a TV. "Desculpe," eu digo, "Eu acho que eu estava divagando".

"Não tem problema. É bom vê-lo usando a cabeça uma vez." Ela provoca e ela não me pergunta o que eu estou pensando porque ela simplesmente sabe que eu não quero compartilhar meus pensamentos ainda. Ela entende isso.

"Pronto para ir, no entanto, Eddie? É hora da faculdade." E ela diz isso com um sorriso tão seguro e confiante que eu posso apenas assentir e segui-la até a porta, trancando-a em seguida.

Ela está tão positiva e certa de que eu me sinto totalmente seguro e sabe que nada pode dar errado porque o pensamento de Bella é sobre isso.

Bella estava preparada para isso?

Olhando para ela pressionar o botão do elevador impacientemente - sobrancelhas franzidas em impaciência.

Sim. Ela estava.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que estão achando?_

_Deixem reviews! Essa fic é pequenina e eu quero postar todos os caps. logo, só tem mais quatro! Aí depois tenho uma lista de fics para começar a postar..._

_Vamos lá, deixem pelo menos 10 reviews e o próximo cap. vem no domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. 4 – Caindo

**Capítulo 4**** – Caindo**

Fim de semana começando cedo porque tanto Bella como eu não temos aulas na sexta-feira e, porque somos fodidamente perdidos, não estamos simplesmente fazendo nada, apenas andando. Originalmente, Bella ia sair com Ben e Ângela e Garrett e Katie, mas tem sido difícil, já que todos eles são casai e Bella... não.

Nós nos deparamos com outra coisa no shopping, eu tentando comprar algo para minha mãe porque eu sei que é uma ocasião importante em um mês, ou algo assim e, enquanto eu não sei o que é exatamente tão especial sobre isso, eu estou comprando adiantado no caso de eu esquecer. Isso, ou se me acontecer de chateá-la, é sempre bom ter algum tipo de presente de pedido de desculpas à mão.

Estou na Capítulos, a grande livraria, e na seção jardinagem/casa/faça-você-mesmo. É simplesmente tão complicado escolher apenas alguns. No fim das contas, eu tenho todo um conjunto de livros em uma série que pertence a fazer trabalhos de madeira no quintal... coisas com varandas e decks e merdas que eu sei que Esme vai apreciar e Carlisle vai pensar que é inútil. Tudo bem, apesar de tudo. O presente não é para o meu pai.

É lá que eu encontro Bella folheando um grande livro brilhante de jardinagem e isso é... estranho porque enquanto eu não a conheço muito bem, mas eu sei que Bella não tem interesse em arrancar ervas daninhas das flores. Eu espio a parte traseira de seu livro, com a coisa da sinopse, e leio algumas linhas dele, _O cultivo de flores é simples na teoria, mas não na vida real. Você precisa rastelar, plantar..._ e um monte de outras besteiras.

Eu pulo para outra coisa mais interessante.

Nós conversamos. Ela descartou seus amigos. Estamos ainda no shopping e eu recebo um telefonema de Alice, dizendo que ela e Jasper estão no Faren, alguma loja patética de discos com uma menina no caixa realmente bonita. Ela está me dizendo que está comprando alguma coisa para Carlisle porque ela realmente é uma garota do papai e me perguntando o que deveria comprar. Estou confuso porque Alice conhece estas coisas melhor do que eu, mas, então, percebo que ela sabe que eu estou no shopping, de qualquer maneira, e quer que eu me junte a ela para que eu possa conhecer o cara, Jasper.

Entendendo isso, eu digo, "Olhe, nós estamos perto da Faren de qualquer maneira, por que nós apenas não nos encontramos aí?"

"Nós?"

"Oh, Bella está comigo".

"Perfeito!"

Ela pega isso e desliga com um gritinho, provavelmente porque Jasper fez algo absolutamente adorável.

Eu desligo e Bella ouviu por acaso a nossa conversa e diz, "Edward, nós estamos no lado oposto para ir para a Faren".

Eu explico para os confusos olhos castanhos que Alice quer que eu conheça Jasper, sem dizer a Bella que Jasper é o idiota sortudo que será o namorado dela no futuro. Alice tinha encontrado Jasper durante sua 'caçada felina' e eu sei que Alice esteve querendo bancar a casamenteira entre os dois. Ela está toda animada sobre o cara do sul, então eu sei que ele é bom o suficiente para Bella.

Ela ri e só balança a cabeça, mas concorda em ir para a Faren comigo, completamente inocente com o que a estamos arrumando.

Estamos na Faren e eu vejo um cara alto com cabelos loiros e Alice ao lado dele, apontando para um disco. Trago Bella até eles e já recebo algumas vibrações legais de Jasper e eu estou sorrindo muito sinceramente, até eu ver o braço de Jasper envolvido ao redor da minha irmã.

Eu não sei se é o instinto protetor de irmão, ou o fato de que eu estou tão fodidamente confuso... Jasper devia estar com Bella! Alice provavelmente percebe, então, de alguma forma, ela cria um desvio e me arrasta para longe, mas ainda se certificando de que Jasper e Bella não são inábeis estranhos ao redor do outro. Eu não sei como, eu não estava prestando atenção porque minha irmã está mordendo seu lábio com culpa.

_Por que as __garotas fazem isso? Isso fodidamente arruína seus lábios._

"Edward, eu posso explicar".

Eu estou esperando que ela continue e eu sei que estamos em público, então eu não digo nada.

"Veja você, eu estava caçando em torno do campus e ele pensou que eu estava perdida, ou algo assim e ele me perguntou o que eu estava procurando. Eu distraidamente respondi a ele que eu estava procurando um homem para um encontro e ele se apresenta como Jasper. Nós saímos para tomar café, na Starbucks, e ele pede o mesmo Macchiato***** que eu..."

_*__Macchiato__: café expresso com pouco leite quente._

E ela continua e continua e continua.

Eu ainda estou bravo com a minha irmã, mas eu vejo o brilho em seus olhos e o amor em sua voz, então eu não posso realmente dizer nada porque eu simplesmente não vi minha irmã tão feliz antes... maldita _felicidade_ antes. Eu sei que Jasper é bom para ela, então eu cedo.

"Tudo bem. Alice, eu entendo".

"Entende? Porque eu realmente gosto dele, eu acho que eu o amo... mesmo que seja um pouco cedo, mas ele parece o certo. Ele me faz tão contente e..."

E assim ela vai novamente.

Ela finalmente pára e retorna para Jasper enquanto eu e Bella saímos com a mesma expressão confusa. Eu sei que a minha é uma cara 'que porra eu vou fazer já que _isso _não deu certo', enquanto a dela é mais como uma cara de 'que porra foi aquilo'.

Estamos passando pelo estacionamento agora e estamos andando em alguma rua pequena. Claramente, Alice ainda se sente muito mal com toda a situação porque, de repente, sinto uma mão agarrando o meu braço e ela está ofegante, como se ela estivesse correndo atrás de mim e ela diz, "Desculpe por eu não poder arrumar Bella com Jasper, Edward".

"Está tudo bem." E um sorriso ilumina o rosto de Alice quando ela é consolada pelo meu perdão.

Eu continuo andando, até que eu ouço, "Você queria me arranjar?" A voz de Bella é ofegante, quase muito chocada com a revelação.

Eu não percebo a extensão completa dos danos, mas eu sei que é ruim. Especialmente pelas lágrimas transbordando no líquido chocolate. Eu engulo duramente, sem saber como corrigir esse erro.

Eu sei que ela não podia simplesmente ir embora desta situação e eu mantenho o último fio de sanidade que eu tinha porque minha mente está sendo açoitada com um chicote e todos os tipos de abuso nos últimos dias e eu sei que não posso agüentar mais.

"Edward," ela diz, sua voz quebrada, mas a condenação é clara, "Deus, por que você simplesmente não tem relações sexuais com outra pessoa? Porque, se você seriamente não quer fazer sexo comigo, você poderia simplesmente _dizer_ para mim, ou remover-se da equação. Não _adicionar_ outra pessoa à mistura".

Isso foi uma facada e a queimação da acusação é demais para eu suportar, "Não, Bella. Eu não queria dizer isso assim..." Eu quero continuar, descrevendo por que diabos eu não queria querer ter relações sexuais com ela porque - quase cada cara que eu conheço provavelmente gostaria, inferno – até mesmo algumas garotas gostariam. Mas, eu percebo que isso só poderia fazer-me parecer como se eu a estivesse descrevendo como uma espécie de brinquedo-de-foder e ela é muito mais do que isso. Eu me paro um pouco antes das palavras caírem da minha boca. Eu não sei como dizer isso de forma eloqüente, especialmente com toda a tensão e a enorme realidade dessa luta pra mim. Eu finalmente estabeleço isso, "Talvez... eu simplesmente não seja a melhor pessoa para fazer isso".

"Talvez você seja." Ela dispara de volta, temperamento quente colorindo seu tom e lágrimas com raiva escorrendo pelo seu rosto, "Por que inferno não seria? Porque eu pensei que estávamos indo muito bem! Quero dizer, de verdade, Edward, nós nem sequer fodemos um com o outro ainda!"

Ela está gritando comigo e sua voz definitivamente atinge meus ouvidos, mas ela está muito longe de mim e não podemos deixar as coisas assim, mas tenho medo que ela vai. Eu mordo meu lábio, sem saber de que outra forma controlar a explosão que eu sei que está vindo. "Eu acho que isso poderia mudar a nossa amizade, Bella." Eu sussurro e eu estou com medo da resposta.

Bella ri, uma risada completamente plena, mas com sarcasmo ameaçador suficiente e descrença do que isso significa. Isso machuca, e quando eu posso ouvir seus passos recuando, eu apenas desmorono. Eu deixo ir e eu espero um enorme ataque.

Em vez disso, cada um dos meus músculos parece ter perdido todo o sentido e eu estou sentado no meio-fio da calçada, completamente derrotado. É doloroso e isso machuca muito. Eu posso sentir meus olhos em chamas, mas sem lágrimas realmente se formando e isso é uma merda porque é como se não houvesse fodidamente uma saída para liberar tudo isso... o que quer que fosse que eu estivesse sentindo. Eu enterro minha cabeça em minhas mãos, disposto a dar alguma coisa.

Eu não sei com o que eu estava mais surpreso, sua reação, ou por que isso me afeta tanto que Bella não quer mudar a nossa amizade, para se tornar algo mais. Tentei arrumá-la com Jasper porque é onde eu estava indo e eu sabia que ela não queria isso, então eu tentei o meu melhor para dar a ela o que ela queria.

Não foi suficiente, no entanto. Claramente. Como eu posso não querê-la? O fato de que ela achava isso era ridículo. Deus, quando ela me disse que eu poderia ter simplesmente me retirado da situação... ela não sabia que eu não _poderia_? Eu tentei. Eu tentei tão forte me imaginar com outra pessoa, beijando-a, abraçando-a... mas o cabelo loiro que eu estaria embalando acabaria no marrom brilhante, eventualmente. E, eu fisicamente _não posso_. Eu não sei que parte de mim me para, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu sinto que a estou abandonando e eu acho que é um reflexo do que eu tenho desde a infância, ou algo assim - mas eu não posso deixar Bella ir.

Eu olho para cima e eu não vejo mais Bella. As ruas estão vazias e a solidão é um pouco solitária, com os postes de luz aparecendo sendo a minha única companhia.

Estou rindo também, agora, porque é a única maneira que eu sei de como reagir a esta situação seriamente fodido... Todo este tempo eu estava com medo de deixar Bella ir quando, na verdade, eu não precisava.

_Ela_ já me deixou.

Eu fecho meus olhos e, com os joelhos apoiados, eu inclino contra a minha mão e fico lá, querendo que a dor vá se foder.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_Own, tadinho do Edward, fiquei morrendo de pena dele... espero que as coisas se acertem entre ele e Bella no próximo cap.!_

_Por falar em próximo cap... deixem pelo menos 10 reviews e ele será postado na quarta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. 5 – Apaixonado

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_Há uma__ perspectiva extremamente rara de Bella no início deste capítulo. Normalmente, eu gosto mais de Edward, mas eu senti que Bella precisava dizer algo._

_Não assum__a nada do que você leu, as coisas podem ser diferentes do que parecem! _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5 – ****Apaixonado**

_**- Bella **__**–**_

Lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto porque eu não posso acreditar que Edward me rejeitaria de forma tão dura. Eu entendo, e ele provavelmente está apenas tentando poupar meus sentimentos, por isso fez isso discretamente... mas isso só machuca.

Ele nem sequer quer fazer _sexo_ comigo. E, ele é um menino normal, saudável, guiado pelos hormônios.

Eu sei que Edward está realmente se batendo por isso agora, mas eu não posso voltar atrás e pedir desculpas porque eu não posso olhar para ele e segurar todas as minhas confissões.

Ele diz: "Eu acho que isso poderia mudar a nossa amizade".

E eu quero chorar ali mesmo porque é claro que isso vai mudar a nossa amizade. Desde que esse fiasco todo iniciou, isso havia mudado. Isso se transformou em algo maior e bonito, e eu gostei muito porque nós nos tornamos mais próximos e mais amigos e isso é _bom_.

Estamos saindo mais e eu acho que eu poderia simplesmente ter trazido meu melhor amigo de volta.

Aparentemente, Edward não gostou disso.

Eu ri porque ele é um menino tão sem noção, às vezes, tão fodidamente inocente e seguidor das regras que ele não consegue perceber que eu _quero_ que a nossa amizade mude. Eu quero voltar para quando Edward foi o primeiro que eu disse que minha menstruação veio esse mês.

Eu ri, porque se não, eu vou chorar. Eu envolvo meu moletom ao redor de mim mais apertado e me dou um patético abraço.

Eu limpo meu nariz escorrendo na minha roupa e saco o meu celular, discando para Alice. Eu nem mesmo espero que ela diga qualquer coisa, mas eu cuspo a porra das minhas tripas para ela, e então, enquanto estou descrevendo quão confuso Edward deve se sentir, eu estou silenciosamente implorando para que ela me conforte também.

Ela ouve esse implorar silencioso, mas, "Sangue é mais grosso que água, Bella. Me desculpe." Ela sussurra e desliga.

Quero reunir um pouco de energia para ficar brava com ela, mas eu não posso. Eu estou exausta e eu posso totalmente ver onde ela está indo.

Eu queria estar com Edward agora também.

_**- Edward **__**–**_

Horas se passaram, talvez minutos, eu realmente não tenho idéia, e estes realmente reconfortantes braços envolvem ao redor de mim, e algum tipo de perfume atinge meu nariz. Durante os dois primeiros segundos, pensei que era Bella, mas percebo que é Alice.

Eu me libero do seu abraço, perguntas em meus olhos e agradecimento em meu sorriso porque eu nunca percebi o quanto eu precisava desse abraço, o quanto eu precisava de alguém próximo. Eu me sinto super bobo e feminino, mas eu não dou a isso outro pensamento.

"Bella me ligou para se certificar que você estava bem. Eu vim logo que pude, e você não atendia seu celular e eu tenho estado sentada com você assim pelos últimos dez minutos".

_Dez minutos?_ O sorriso da minha irmã é todo conhecedor, coisa de irmão mais velho, "Você não registrou que eu estava aqui até um momento atrás." Os olhos de Alice estão com todos os tipos de preocupação e com as bordas vermelhas, então eu sei que ela esteve chorando comigo também.

Eu quero explicar para ela, mas não consigo encontrar as palavras, mas acontece que eu não preciso. Como de costume, de alguma forma, Alice sabe o que aconteceu.

"Alice, eu estou tão fodido. Eu não posso nem sequer olhar mais para outra mulher. Acabei de _vê-la._" Ainda dói dizer o nome dela em voz alta.

É meio agridoce quando ela responde, "Talvez porque ela é a única que importa".

Eu não sou muito de um idiota cego que eu não entendo o que ela está insinuando, que eu não sei o que estou sentindo, que eu não sei o motivo de toda essa dor.

"Estou apaixonado por ela." E isso parece agradável de finalmente admitir, mas depois aquela coisa apertando no meu peito é simplesmente mais forte agora, quando me lembro da risada plena.

Alice fica ali comigo quando eu começo a chorar a sério porque o meu coração está sendo quebrado, lentamente, pedaço por pedaço.

Depois que eu acho que toda a umidade deixou meus olhos, eu converso com minha irmã, minha cabeça em seu colo, o corpo esparramado desajeitadamente na calçada e eu não me importo com as pequenas pedras e a calçada irregular sob as minhas costas. Ela acaricia meus cabelos suavemente e isso me traz tanto conforto que me faz lembrar dos cookies caseiros de Esme e copo cheio de leite com chocolate meio gordo.

"Eu também estou com medo." Ela diz em um meio sussurro, tão baixinho que eu quase perco isso.

Eu viro minha cabeça para Alice, pegando seus olhos cinza claros e não acreditando no que eu estava ouvindo.

Ela continua e eu ouço com atenção, "Eu também estou com medo, Edward. Eu não tenho idéia se Jazz e eu vamos dar certo, ou não".

Eu quero protestar porque não era ela aquela tão confiante nele esta tarde?

Eu não preciso porque eu acho que exibo isso no meu rosto e ela responde, "Em cada relacionamento, quando você está começando, você acha que ele é o único. Você acha que ele é perfeito, e ele é glorioso e maravilhoso... porque isso é simplesmente o que as meninas fazem. É a esperança romântica em mim. Você acha que ele poderia ser aquele que você vai se casar um dia e que ele complementa você em todas as maneiras que você nunca imaginou".

Ela respira fundo agora e parece que ela está falando com ela mesma agora e eu sei que ela está pensando sobre o filho-da-puta do James, que a machucou.

É um sorriso fraco que cumprimenta a minha postura enrijecida, tão fraco e de partir o coração, "Eu sei que eu deveria segurar, não dar tanto, tão rápido, tão rapidamente... Eu não quero me afundar naquele buraco de novo e arranhando-me para sair... porque não estou pronta para deitar no meu próprio caixão. Mas eu sei, Edward. Eu faço isso de novo e de novo. Eu estou fazendo isso agora para Jasper, e dando a ele o benefício da dúvida. Eu faço isso, talvez não totalmente porque eu estou apaixonada por ele, mas porque eu acredito no amor".

Eu sei o que ela está fazendo, eu a ouvi dizer isso muitas vezes, então eu recitei o que estava entranhando na minha memória do meu pai e de Esme e de Alice, "O amor está saindo do limbo, tendo essa chance, uma e outra vez... e deixando-me acreditar, mesmo se eu muito provavelmente serei machucado".

"Exatamente. É por isso que você vai atrás de Bella de novo e de novo, Edward. Porque você a ama... e há alguma verdade na expressão 'tolo apaixonado'."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_O que acharam do POV Bella no início, tadinha, está sofrendo bastante tb... e essa conversa de Alice e Edward? Falta apenas 2 caps. pra essa fic terminar._

_Eu, como prometido, estou postando esse cap. hoje, mas não recebi as 10 reviews que eu tinha "estipulado", poxa, tem muita gente que lê, adiciona nos favoritos, coloca em alerta e não tem tempo de deixar 1 review?_

_Minha idéia era postar os próximos caps. na sexta-feira e no domingo, mas só postarei na sexta se receber pelo menos 10 reviews! Senão eu penso qdo vou postar de novo...__ só depende de vc´s!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. 6 – Desesperada Paciência

**Capítulo 6 – Desesperada Paciência**

Eu fico no meu apartamento, não deprimido... mas refletindo. Eu não queria encontrar Bella ainda, embora eu soubesse que acabaria indo, eventualmente. Para ser honesto, eu nem sei por que estou esperando, ou o que eu estou esperando, eu só sei que não estou pronto para ver Bella ainda.

Mas, isso não é verdade também porque eu estou pronto para ver Bella. Eu já não estou com raiva, ou triste... Eu aceitei o fato de que Bella não se sente da mesma maneira que eu, eu só não posso acreditar que ela simplesmente se afastou. É porque ela me _deixou_ e é apenas difícil de aceitar _isso_. Eu sei que poderia levá-la, eu sei que Bella provavelmente não está com raiva de mim também, nós dois estamos apenas resignados e cansado e fodidamente fartos disto. Nós não conseguimos sequer fazer sexo e, já estamos dilacerados. Eu só não sei como fazer com que ela fique comigo porque eu não vou ficar com uma garota contra sua vontade, tem que ser a _escolha_ de Bella. Se ela não quiser fazer essa coisa de "amigos com benefícios", então está tudo bem.

Está fodidamente bem.

Eu tenho essa coisa toda de epifania, em parte por causa da sabedoria de Alice e a porra da sua super sensibilidade de um namorado, estes últimos dias tem sido solitários. Eu não quero ligar para Emmett porque ele iria rir. Somos melhores amigos próximos, ele apenas não entenderia - nem eu esperava que ele entendesse.

Na verdade, na realidade, ele provavelmente entenderia. Mas, eu não quero que ele me veja assim. Eu não estou pateticamente chorando no meu travesseiro, mas eu sei que não sou... eu. Não é como se eu tivesse mesmo sofrido uma ruptura de desgosto, mas mais de uma esperança 'malditamente' desesperada. Uma que eu não posso sequer mudar, uma que nem sequer foi culpa de ninguém, então não posso culpar ninguém.

Eu sei disso. Eu sei que eu preciso levantar minha bunda preguiçosa e ir procurar Bella, mas tanto quanto eu a amo - e eu a amo - eu não posso fazer isso. Hoje, Jasper me fez perceber o por que.

Se eu preciso que isso seja uma escolha de Bella, a fim de obter Bella de volta, ela precisa vir até mim. Ou, como Jasper disse, "_Ela_ foi embora. Então _ela_ vem".

É isso que eu estou fazendo agora. Estou esperando por ela. Estou esperando por ela, não importa quanto tempo leve.

Tem sido uma semana. Por que ela não veio até mim? Eu quero ir até ela porque eu estou mais do que fodidamente pronto para consertar essa ridícula briga. Não é uma briga, é apenas um lapso. Eu sinto falta dela, eu sinto falta dela muito mais do que deve ser justificado. É estranho porque, tecnicamente, não fizemos nada que fizesse com que eu me sentisse mais perto dela, mas nós mudamos.

"Cara, o que está errado com você? Você esteve fora do ar durante toda a semana." Emmett está olhando para mim com preocupação em seus olhos, mesmo que ele esteja agindo como se fosse apenas uma conversa normal.

"Eu me apaixonei por uma garota." Eu respondo. Quero expandir, mas eu não quero dizer mais.

Ele ajeita sua garrafa de cerveja na mesa e eu posso senti-lo me avaliar, "Mas, ela não te ama de volta?"

"Sim." Eu estou balançando minha cabeça, então acho que é estranho quão exato é o seu palpite... porque ele não é, geralmente, tão exato na primeira tentativa. Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha para ele e ele responde ao meu olhar questionador.

"Eu me apaixonei por uma garota chamada Rose. Ela é..."

"Totalmente?"

"Sim, cara, sim. Por causa dela, eu me transformei em um maricas de merda".

Estou mais do que curioso agora e, já que eu não quero mais falar sobre Bella, que eu sei que Emmett sabe que é a garota, então eu falo sobre essa misteriosa 'Rose'.

"Ela é suave e gentil como suas outras flores?"

Ele ri, "Inferno, não. Ela é diferente. Quero dizer, ela tem uma bela aparência e belo cabelo, mas ela é... diferente".

Eu entendi. É inquietante ver como é profunda essa conversa. "Mas ela é a _certa_".

"Sim. Ela é a _certa_. Eu não sei, no entanto, cara. Eu não sei como lidar com Rose. Ela tem seus espinhos, um lote do inferno, mas as pétalas são suaves".

Emmett lista todos os outros atributos atraentes desta Rose enquanto eu penso de volta para o outro dia quando eu li o livro de jardinagem que Bella tinha em sua mão naquele dia no shopping.

Deus, isso parece que foi há séculos atrás.

_O cultivo de flores é simples na teoria, mas não na vida real. Você precisa rastelar, plantar. __Às vezes, você não precisa fazer nada e ela prospera. Às vezes, não importa o quanto você cuida, joga água, a flor simplesmente não cresce. As plantas são diferentes assim, não há fórmula, apenas conselhos, apenas diretrizes. Você dá a elas espaço e tenta dar a elas aquilo que precisam e reza para que dê flores. Às vezes ela dá, e isso faz tudo valer a pena..._

Martha Stewart pode ter tido alguma coisa depois de tudo... um pouco cansativo, mas ela tinha algo.

Emmett volta a extrair longos goles de sua garrafa e eu brindo a minha bebida com a dele. "Aqui estamos esperando com os polegares verdes".

Faz nove dias que não vejo Bella, mas eu tenho a sensação que ela vai vir hoje.

Ela não vem, no entanto.

Eu saio para ir buscar a minha comida pronta na rua porque eu preciso de ar fresco e da rápida caminhada até a loja chinesa do outro lado da rua. Eu volto e estou surpreso de ver uma figura na minha porta, no corredor do andar do meu apartamento.

Eu sei que é Bella, mas ainda é surpreendente e eu sinto minha respiração acelerando. Evidentemente ela me ouve e ela olha para mim.

Eu me perco em seus olhos. "Você sabe que a porta está aberta, certo?" _Ela sempre está para você._

"Sim, eu sei".

Ela está beijando meu pescoço, molhado e quente e é tão bom. Não consigo me lembrar onde deixei a comida pronta, mas isso não importa porque eu tenho fome de algo totalmente diferente.

É rápido e primitivo e somos rudes. Estou rasgando sua camisa e ouço os rasgos, mas eu não conecto isso até que eu sinto apenas uma renda suave em meu peito e eu gemo. Deus, eu senti tanto a falta dela. Eu preciso dela mais perto. Muito mais perto.

Ela está quase subindo em cima de mim e minhas mãos estão segurando o rosto dela com força, certificando-se que Bella nunca vai a lugar nenhum, e eu a beijo porque ela tem um sabor tão bom. É a combinação mais viciante de canela e chocolate e isso me incendeia.

Suas mãos quentes estão tocando em todos os lugares, arranhando, beliscando meus mamilos e meus olhos estão agitados e meus joelhos estão abalados e eu agarro os seios dela e, de algum modo, com uma coordenação suficiente para tirar seu sexy sutiã e fazê-la gemer meu nome em voz alta. Concentro-me em seus sons porque não consigo me concentrar no que ela está fazendo com as mãos, indo de um lado para o outro de quadril para quadril, deslizando por baixo da bainha da minha cueca...

Eu quero ir devagar, mas eu não posso. Suas bochechas estão deliciosamente coradas, seus lábios molhados e implorando para serem beijados, eu não agüento. Preciso de mais. Ela continua sua sensual respiração quente no meu pescoço e depois sopra ar frio fazendo todos os meus nervos em frangalhos.

Meu nariz está em sua mandíbula e eu estou apenas roçando sua mandíbula, passando por cima dos movimentos com seu batimento cardíaco rápido. De repente, ela se afasta e eu tenho a metade de uma mente para gritar e puxá-la de volta, mas, em seguida, seus lábios estão inchados e eles estão chupando os meus dedos e eu me submeto, não acreditando que isso estava mesmo acontecendo. A língua de Bella está fazendo movimentos circulares e uma sucção agradável e eu juro que eu estou pronto para gozar em minhas calças neste ritmo.

"Edward." E sua voz é baixa e rouca que eu posso sentir a luxúria escorrendo dela.

Eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso tê-la, mas então seus lábios estão mal escovando os meus e eu abro meus olhos. _Por que ela estava me negando?_

Estou tremendo com querer e necessidade e maldição... o que diabos ela está fazendo? Eu a balanço rudemente e roço minhas mãos sobre seus quadris e desato seus jeans e jogo em algum lugar no meu quarto. De repente, suas mãos estão na minha boxer, tocando-me delicadamente e isso me deixa fodidamente louco. As mãos de Bella são uma arma sedutora e eu estou completamente indefeso contra isso.

Eu gostaria que ela só pegasse em um aperto mais firme, e eu percebo que talvez minha boxer esteja no caminho, então eu a chicoteio para fora e grito porque isso é tão fodidamente bom. Mesmo que ela esteja debaixo de mim, Bella tem o controle completo, ela está beliscando e mordendo suavemente minhas orelhas e minha clavícula e só posso segurar-me em meus cotovelos apoiados na cama para eu não esmagá-la. Eu ouço o barulho de sucção da sua boca úmida e, oh meu fodido deus, eu não posso mais segurar.

Eu a agarro e simplesmente me afundo em sua umidade, solicitando a mim mesmo não rachar sob o aperto e a tensão. Eu estoco nela rudemente e suas mãos estão arranhando e minhas mãos estão tateando e é um pouco doloroso, mas a pontada só acrescenta na sensação geral e gemidos roucos enchem o ar.

Eu estou completamente e totalmente perdido e agora meu cabelo está sendo puxado e... porra... seu olhar é tão faminto e selvagem e fodidamente sexy, eu estoco mais rápido e mais forte e eu ouço gritos, mas eu não sei quem está se divertindo mais.

Eu só posso me concentrar, mas Bella está se contorcendo, então eu agarro seus quadris para que eu possa me mover com mais força porque agora eu tenho uma espécie de âncora para agarrar. Mas agora a língua de Bella é ainda mais talentosa, varrendo toda a minha boca e mergulhando dentro e toda a tensão reprimida é mais do que eu posso suportar.

Estou espalmando sua bunda e seus seios e ela está fodendo com a minha língua e eu estou puxando-a para mais perto, então ela está se arqueando na cama e ela puxa meus ombros e pescoço para me aproximar.

Estamos desesperados e necessitados nesta bagunça sensual e o gosto de Bella é muito mais como canela. Eu continuo em movimento porque eu estou perto, tão perto, mas então os músculos dela apertam ainda mais apertados e eu me rendo.

Nós dois chegamos ao orgasmo e nós estamos sem fôlego e ainda não descemos da nossa elevação, mas estamos ainda nos esfregando contra o outro, o que dói um bocado. Eu me retiro do seu aperto e minha cabeça cai para trás no travesseiro e eu estou completamente satisfeito e sorridente, apesar de que há algo me incomodando.

Eu sei que nós dois não tivemos muito descanso nos últimos dias, então eu beijo Bella gentilmente e depois vamos para descansar. Eu tiro uma mecha errante de cabelo atrás dela e sorrio porque... maldição, essa foi uma boa transa.

Mas, então, suas pernas escovam contra a minha... e nós fazemos isso tudo de novo, muito mais forte que da última vez.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam dessa "reconciliação" deles? Nem precisaram conversar e já partiram pro ataque... _

_Só mais um cap. e essa fic chegará ao fim... __então, para que eu poste o último cap. no domingo, quero pelo menos 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **__Só respondendo a review da __**Fafa**__, eu realmente não entendi você dizer que eu sou confusa! Essas histórias no meu perfil não são minhas, eu apenas traduzo com a devida autorização das autoras! E eu faço um "acordo" com as leitoras, se deixam reviews, eu posto os caps. mais rápidos, não pq eu queira apressar as coisas, acho apenas que é uma questão de troca, afinal, eu traduzo pq eu gosto e isso leva tempo, então o mínimo que eu espero é que deixem reviews!_


	8. 7 – Me Corta

**Capítulo 7 - Me Cort****a**

Não posso me mover. Eu não sou muito de dor, mas estou dolorido. Eu tento levantar e meus músculos estão protestando ruidosamente enquanto eu só vejo o meu edredom verde e travesseiros brancos ao meu lado e eu tenho um súbito ataque de pânico porque, onde está Bella?

Eu salto para fora da cama, até que eu ouço panelas ressoando na cozinha e eu sei que ela está lá, provavelmente manuseando uma espécie deliciosa de café da manhã e estou feliz que é fim de semana porque, isto é a vida.

Eu vou tomar banho porque meu cheiro é repugnante, como suor e sexo e orgasmos. Eu pego minha roupa e fecho a porta e tomo o meu tempo no chuveiro, agora um pouco nervoso que agora é de manhã. E, foda-se, porque há arranhões paralelos à minha espinha, mas não estão muito ruins, então deixo a água morna aliviar e curar os cortes rasos. Eu verifico o meu corpo para quaisquer outros danos e estou um pouco satisfeito e decepcionado que não há mais nada.

Eu me seco e me visto e encontro minha garota na cozinha, toda a glória sem costas com apenas um laço do avental amarrado atrás das costas. Ela está nua e tímida e o avental é um pecado - o suficiente para cobrir seus mamilos, mas não os seios. É curto e doce, e eu a quero de novo.

Eu sento à mesa da cozinha, e é então que percebo as marcas. A varredura clara do roxo em seu quadril e arranhões nos ombros. É nojento e horrível... estou enojado e horrorizado com o que eu fiz porque eu a machuquei. Parece que eu torturei Bella.

Ela percebe a mudança em minha expressão, tenho certeza, e ela se aproxima e, por que diabos ela está fazendo isso porque ela deveria estar fugindo de mim agora, então por que ela está segurando meu braço? Por que seus lábios estão se movendo, dizendo palavras de conforto e doçura, quando eu deveria estar fazendo isso?

"Eu queria isso. De nenhuma maneira você pode se culpar por isso porque eu quis. Eu gostei. Eu apreciei. Eu pedi mais. Você me entende, Edward?"

Eu não entendo. Porque, eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca machucaria a garota que eu amo... e eu machuquei.

Ela está pedindo agora, os olhos arregalados e lacrimejantes, e eu a faço triste, agora também. Então, eu concordo e digo a ela que eu entendo porque eu não gosto de vê-la triste. Porém, Bella sabe que eu estou mentindo, então ela diz algo que realmente me chateia.

"Edward. Se você me machucou, então eu também machuquei você".

E eu estou agitando minha cabeça porque ela não me machucou. Os arranhões não são nada que eu não poderia lidar, e eu gostei. Eu nunca iria culpá-la... e eu entendi.

Eu sorri para o absurdo da minha estupidez. Ainda assim, eu sou teimoso, e eu gosto de Bella assim, perto e confortante porque, talvez, apenas talvez, eu ainda estou preocupado que ela vai me deixar, mesmo que eu saiba - logicamente – que ela não vai. Então, eu continuo a argumentar porque eu quero ouvir o seu protesto.

"Não, Bella, isso não é o que você merece." Eu estou tentando passar para ela a importância do que temos feito. Do sexo, e o que isso significa.

Ela me dá um sorriso tímido com os olhos ocultos e diz, "Então, por que você não me mostra o que eu mereço?" Suas pernas movem para cima do meu colo para escarranchar sobre mim e eu esqueço o que é a minha brilhante resposta.

Eu sorrio e a empurro suavemente em cima da mesa, deitando-a e mordiscando sua pele toda e não demora muito antes que esteja de bom humor. Ela está gritando e feliz, e eu rodo minha língua em seu pescoço antes de soprar o ar fresco. Tendo a certeza de que minhas mãos não desataram o avental ainda, não importa o quanto eu queira, e apenas roçando seus seios, e cuidando para não beliscar seus mamilos. Sei como trabalhar a minha boca e meus dentes pastam sua garganta, e eu me sinto animalesco e homem porque eu estou tratando minha garota direito.

É então que eu me comprometo a fazer essa experiência maravilhosa para ela porque eu a amo, muito, mesmo que ela não saiba disso... e eu quero fazer isso bom para ela. Melhor. O melhor.

Eu estou gentilmente mordendo e beijando sua clavícula agora, e ela está gemendo em sedução feminina e eu pego minha respiração também, tentando me controlar. Eu quase quero levá-la de volta para a cama porque a mesa é realmente dura, mas então ela está choramingando por mais... e eu não posso negar-lhe qualquer coisa além de continuar os meus movimentos.

"Edward, por favor." E ela está se movendo em cima da mesa, de alguma forma dispondo o avental a cair, então eu sou obrigado a deslizar minhas mãos por baixo e levemente escovo seus mamilos duros. Estamos ofegantes, ela está nua e eu estou aquecido. Estou tão feliz e grato que ela está aqui, debaixo de mim, contorcendo-se e com as pernas convidativas.

Por um momento, eu não faço nada além de olhar porque ela era tão malditamente linda e sexy e tímida, e eu queria captar sua respiração pesada na minha memória e as pupilas dilatadas e querer nos olhos dela são muito deliciosos para não estar conectado pele na pele. Eu desabotôo minha camisa avidamente e um riso escapa de Bella, mesmo em seu estado, enquanto ela está olhando para mim.

Estou um pouco aborrecido agora porque estou em uma corrida e, desde quando botões são tão difíceis de sair? Ela está rindo agora, e de braços cruzados em cima da mesa, os peitos gloriosos sacudindo com cada movimento. Eu rio também porque acho que é engraçado. É malditamente perto do impossível desabotoar um botão e eu faço no momento mais inoportuno.

"Deus, Edward, você é bobo. É realmente tão difícil assim?"

"Isso é o que ela disse!"

Nós estamos na cama. Bella indicando para eu me deitar, então eu deito, e ela sobe em cima de mim, e beijos apimentados em todo o meu rosto, meu queixo com barba por fazer e tudo mais, e isso parece doce e quente, e eu sorrio. "Obrigada, Edward." O cabelo dela está nos cercando, uma quente cortina doce com o cheiro da nossa privacidade. O rosto dela está acima de mim, brilhante e radiante e sorridente e feliz e eufórico, e eu sei que eu nunca me perguntarei por que eu estou apaixonado por esta garota.

Estou claramente ainda uma bagunça porque eu não tenho idéia do que ela me agradece. "Obrigada, Edward, por me perdoar. Por não se afastar. Por não ir embora. Por esperar. Por estar aqui".

Por alguma razão, eu estou de repente preso com emoção e eu não sei se gosto da umidade começando a se reunir em meus olhos. Eu, no entanto, não posso resistir à consistência absoluta deste momento, então eu mordo seu nariz delicadamente, brincando, e ela ri, um riso lindo - e eu uso isso para cobrir a memória daquela risada plena da outra noite - uma noite que parecia há muito tempo atrás.

Eu passo longe disso porque os lábios de Bella estão exatamente lá e nós nos beijamos suavemente, languidamente, como se isso fosse apenas o começo.

E ele é, eu sei que é. Ela está lambendo minha clavícula agora, e isso é doce e encantador, até eu sentir seus dentes e oh-

_Okay._

Mordiscando e beliscando, é isso.

Não consigo nem respirar corretamente porque esta garota pode me excitar como um interruptor de luz. Meu pau está se contraindo e com um comichão para voltar ao doce corpo de Bella, então eu me preparo para colocá-la para cima.

Então ela se move em cima de mim e começa a beijar meu peito, prestando atenção aos meus peitorais e mamilos e a boca quente chupando. _Oh caro senhor_, eu estou pensando, enquanto meus olhos rolam para o fundo da minha cabeça porque isso é absolutamente fodidamente incrível e eu sei que não vou durar muito.

Suas pernas são longas e envoltas nas minhas, e meus dedos estão apertados nos lençóis, não querendo puxar com força os cabelos de Bella. Onde diabos ela aprendeu isso?

Em seguida, Bella está usando seus dentes para raspar meu osso do quadril e eu estou sufocado nos meus gemidos e assobios e eu quero beijar essa doce garota muito.

Ela agora está beijando toda a minha perna, para cima e para baixo e em nenhum lugar onde eu a queira mais... mas em qualquer outro lugar. Bella está arrastando todas as paradas, respirando, beijando, chupando... e maldição de Deus, por que ela não toca o meu pau?

Agora ela está usando seu nariz para acariciar-me e eu gemo com a sensação, e eu nunca quis a cabeça tanto na minha vida.

Então ela está movendo sua boca em cima de mim, e ela não está segurando, mergulhando-me no aperto, quente, molhado e para fora, e um pouco de dentes está raspando e eu estou gemendo e gemendo e eu amo essa garota mais do que nunca neste momento.

Ela é um pouco tímida, no entanto, e eu não sei o que posso fazer para incentivá-la, se eu pudesse ao menos falar. Mas isso não é o bastante. Eu estou bem aqui, mas ela não está me dando o bastante.

Querendo que ela desista, eu a puxo para cima e beijo seu nariz, e espero que ela não perceba que eu ainda não estou completamente satisfeito.

Ela agora está substituindo sua boca com a mão, agressiva e puxando, e eu quero rir porque, se a sua boca não pode fazer isso, então como pode a sua mão... oh. Wow.

Por sua vez, sua mão pode.

Eu a beijo sem sentido porque isso é tão maravilhoso e me sinto completamente abençoado e estou tão apaixonado por essa garota.

Bella acena e morde seu lábio e eu acho extremamente sexy isso que ela faz e ela sorri timidamente, "Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei".

Eu não queria dizer isso em voz alta porque eu quero dizer isso. Eu estou olhando para Bella agora e eu estou quase esperando por ela dizer isso de volta.

Ela não diz, no entanto, e ela sabe que eu estou um pouco desapontado.

"Edward, eu não estou apaixonada por você. Não ainda. Mas, eu gostaria de tentar." Ela diz com sinceridade e é serio e amável e, que diabos eu devo fazer? Recusar à garota a chance de me amar?

Eu não.

E, em seguida, ela ri uma melodia doce e me beija e, fracamente, seu hálito cheira como um tipo de chiclete.

Mas, isso só poderia ser a pasta de dentes conversando.

**FIM****!**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam? Sei que essa fic é meio confusa, mas é exatamente isso o que a autora quis passar, a confusão de sentimentos que os personagens passaram ao longo da fic. Deixem reviews, pela última vez!_

_Bem, mesmo vc's não tendo deixados o tanto de reviews que eu pedi, resolvi postar o cap. mesmo assim...  
_

_E __**Fafa**__, eu entendo perfeitamente o que vc disse, desculpe se fui mal educada com vc, não foi minha intenção!_

_Para quem ainda não leu, tem fics novas no meu perfil: __**Bella Swan: Kidnapper**__ e __**Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**__._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa tradução, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


End file.
